


Soul of a Dragon

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed by his friends and banished by his father, Hiccup turns to his last option.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Let’s just say that the wrath of Odin is nothing compared to a Hiccup scorned.

Hiccup was furious as he flew on Toothless, heading for the one place he was sure he wouldn’t be followed. His father was a burning presence in the back of his mind, only serving to fuel the fire in his heart.

He had been expecting the attack. So when he landed, he let himself be pulled off his dragon and be bound by Outcast soldiers. When Toothless panicked and looked like he was about to fire, Hiccup shouted at him to stop. The dragon whined in confusion as he was muzzled.

"It’s alright bud." Hiccup promised. "We aren’t here to make trouble." His eyes flicked to the guards around them, but they just scoffed. Something was shoved against Hiccup’s back and he stumble forward before falling in to step with the Outcasts.

They lead them to a large building that was similar to the Great Hall on Berk, pushing him down a long hallway that opened up in to a room with a large chair that could only be called a throne in the middle. Alvin the Treacherous glared as the men filed in, but his eyes lit curiously as Hiccup was dragged in.

"You know, given the name of the place, most people would assume that this is the place people kicked out of their tribes could come. Then again, I’m not sure why they would." Hiccup slid a knife from his sleeve, slicing through his binds and pulling his hands free with ease. He growled to his dragon, who pawed off his muzzle with a defiant sneeze. "You really don’t have a handle on things."

The soldiers around him grabbed at him again, and Hiccup elbowed one whose hands were exploring more than they should in the solar plexus, sending him stumbling back.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise!" He snapped. "You people are a lot more thick than I remember. When has an enemy ever landed in the middle of town, hmm?"

"Enough." Alvin grunted, speaking for the first time to his soldiers. The men looked confused but released Hiccup’s arms. The brunette tossed his knife down, narrowly missing someone’s foot. Alvin raised an eyebrow at the boy willingly leaving himself unarmed. "What are you doing here boy?"

"Aww, Al, not even a hello? And here I thought you missed me." Hiccup crossed his arms, cocking his hip in what Astrid called his ‘ultra-sass mode’. The thought made his stomach turn unpleasantly.

"I don’t have time for your games." Alvin growled. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you aren’t accepting outcasts, you should really change that name. Kinda misleading." He remarked, inspecting his fingernails like he couldn’t care less.

There was a silence before Alvin glared at him. “You’re bluffing.”

"Nope. Cast out. Thrown on my ass really." Hiccup shrugged.

"And you came  _here_?” Savage asked. Alvin glared daggers at him.

"I was under the impression there was a standing job offer." Hiccup answered with a smile so sickly sweet that it would have given the tooth fairy herself a cavity.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup grunted as he was all but thrown into the dragon ring, glaring back at the man who had shoved him. He tugged his clothes back into place, dropping the sword and shield that he had been handed on the ground before looking up through the cage where Alvin was staring down at him.

“Well? Open it.” He said, standing impatiently in the middle of the arena. Savage eyed him for a moment longer before pulling on the lever to open the cage door. A Nadder burst out as soon as the door was up far enough, wings flaring. Hiccup held his hands out to show he was unarmed, stepping in to the blind spot until the dragon calmed.

“Hey big guy.. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly, reaching out to scratch under his chin. The dragon cooed pleasantly. Hiccup carefully moved to the dragon’s side, smoothing down the spines of his tail carefully, before he spat in his hand and smoothed it over the dry dragonhide. The Nadder cooed happily and crouched down until Hiccup was able to swing himself on to his back. Hiccup couldn’t help the small smirk on his face as he nudged the dragon to fly up to the cage where the Outcast still watched, snickering when they flinched back. “I can see why you weren’t able to train them. You’re wimps.” He taunted. He heard Alvin bark a laugh across the ring.

“Come down here boy!” He shouted from the entrance. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he landed in front of him.

“I have a name, you know.” He said. Alvin waved it off in favour of staring at the Nadder.

"How did you do that?"

Hiccup tried for close to half an hour to get the Nadder to let Alvin touch him, but every time he got near, the dragon would start to buck and screech. Hiccup was able to come as close as he wanted, but any time Alvin got within ten feet of him the tail spikes would start flying.

“Oh Thor, I  _give up_!” He finally snapped, tossing his arms up in defeat. “Dragons just hate you!” Alvin glared at him and Hiccup glared back, a small growl rumbling in his throat. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked away. “We can try again tomorrow, just show me where you’re keeping the rest of them.”

Alvin balked at the boy ordering him around, but grunted and lead him to the cages. Rather than having to be wrestled back, the Nadder followed Hiccup without question, going into his cage with barely a blink of the eye.

“Nadder, Gronkle, Nightmare, Zippleback, Changewing.. That Scaldron isn’t going to last the week if you don’t give it more water.” He muttered under his breath as he continued to scan over the different cages. “You caught a  _Whispering Death_? … Hang on.. Do you have a single female dragon here?” Alvin just shrugged. Hiccup stared at him with what could be called horror before quickly checking over all the dragons again.

Then promptly began to bang his head against the wall.

“You. Are. An. Idiot.” He groaned, sounding pained. “Dragons are pack animals Alvin, you can’t cage up a bunch of male dragons and expect anything good to come of it! It’s no wonder they won’t let you near them, you’re a rival!” Hiccup was waving his arms wildly, looking like he wanted to strangle Alvin or himself. The Outcast chief just stared at him, not at all sure what he was trying to say but not about to admit it. His silence was enough for Hiccup though, who rubbed his forehead again.

“Okay, let me dumb this down.. Without any females, there’s too many aggressive pheromones in the air. They’re going to fight to get what they can because they’re sexually frustrated. Which means someone like you is a threat, which is why you can’t get near them.”

Alvin’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “Yet they let you near ‘em.”

Hiccup flushed, but crossed his arms. “They don’t see me as a dominant male because I don’t present myself as one. I’m not a threat.” He huffed slightly and shook his head. “Just- Send some men out to get a few females, would you? And  _don’t_  hurt them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this seems to be my most popular of my newest stories, which is pretty awesome~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they give me so much motivation to continue!  
> To address one question, this story takes place right between Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk.

Despite all his sass and hard fronts, Hiccup was hurting. He was upset his father had banished him, pissed off that his friends had turned on him, and annoyed with Alvin for being.. Well.. Annoying. So that night, when Savage shoved a drink in his face, he did something he hadn't done since he and Astrid broke into his dad's stash.

He got completely and utterly wasted.

Hiccup was far from a graceful drunk. He bounced between emotions like an overexcited Terrible Terror. Five minutes ago he had been loudly announcing that he could beat any of the Outcasts at arm wrestling, before he teetered over and face planted into the bench. He was currently slumped over the seat, muttering curses under his breath until Alvin dragged him to sit up straight again. Hiccup whined as the room spun.

"I shouldn’t be surprised you can't hold your drink." Alvin muttered. Hiccup ignored him in favour of laying his head on the table, the cool wood feeling nice against his burning skin. "And what are you ranting on about?" Alvin snapped, not expecting the boy to answer him.

"Stupid dad.. Stupid Astrid.. Stupid Fishlegs.. S'posed to be my friends." Hiccup muttered. He straightened up suddenly to look at Alvin. "You wouldn't kick your own son out of his home, would you?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question. "And after all I've done for them!" He shouted, before clutching his head.

Okay. Shouting bad.

“I think it's time for you to go to bed boy, before you hurt yourself.” Alvin said, clapping him on the shoulder. Hiccup stared at him blearily for a moment before allowing himself to be pulled from the hall. Toothless bleated worriedly after him, but he waved him down.

“'m fine.” He protested, not sure if he was talking to Alvin or the dragon. “Jus' tired.. 'nd pissed..”

Hiccup stumbled and Toothless caught him with a grumble, sounding like he was lecturing the boy as he shifted him over his back and trot off the their room. Since there were no empty houses on Outcast, Hiccup had been staying in an extra room in Alvin’s house, since he was the only one who had any extra space to speak of. He had flat out refused to leave his dragon outside, glaring at the chief until Alvin had backed down. Hiccup crawled into his bed and laid his head down miserably. He was not going to enjoy the headache tomorrow.

* * *

The first few times it happened, Alvin said nothing. He obviously heard it, the kid wasn’t exactly good at keeping quiet, despite his efforts. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the whines and muffled groans, the soft whimpers that the boy tried to hide.

When those sounds were joined by a rather noticeable banging, however, Alvin was furious. How dare one of his men take Hiccup? And how dare the boy bring some other man in to his house?

Hiccup didn't even seem to notice when Alvin barged in to his room. Alvin was rather shocked, though, to find not an Outcast, but the dragon pounding in to Hiccup, the boy bent over the bed and writhing like a trapped animal. He was biting down on his hand to try and silence himself, his free hand clawing at the furs on the bed as the headboard slammed against the wall. Alvin cursed an oath.

Hiccup's head snapped around so fast he thought he might break his neck. “A-Alv-vin!” He yelped, trembling as Toothless continued to fuck him, either unaware or - more likely - uncaring of the intruder. He hissed at the dragon to stop, but he was ignored as Toothless’s knot swelled, locking them together. His head hit the bed with a whimper, not daring to even breathe as the dragon wiggled above him until he was comfortable. The silence was deafening until Alvin finally spoke again, muttering under his breath.

"I think I know why your father banished you."

"Shut up." Hiccup growled, not wanting to admit that it was true. He glared at Alvin, but it didn't exactly have the effect he wanted as he had to practically crane his neck to see over Toothless's wing. The man stepped closer and Toothless snarled, shifting like he was going to attack, but Hiccup’s pained yelp stopped him.

“D-Dammit Alvin, back off!” Hiccup hissed, digging his nails in to his arms. “I'd rather he not kill you while we’re tied."

Alvin stepped back but eyed the boy curiously. "So this is why that dragon didn't attack you."

"He didn't attack me because I wasn't waving a sword in his face." Hiccup snarled in annoyance. "He let me touch him because I'm not a rival."

"Right. Because you're already being fucked by one." Hiccup's cheeks burned but he didn't respond. Behind him, Toothless gave a soft bleat as he pulled out, trotting away to curl up in his corner. Before Hiccup could say a word, Alvin had grabbed him by the forearm and was dragging him out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got another story in the works with a new HTTYD ship I've been playing with, hopefully I can get that up soon. The ball for this story is rolling so you can expect another update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a lot of hiccup and dragons having smex. Might be the last update for a while, my httyd stories have been dragging lately

“Untie me you bastard!” Hiccup howled as he writhed under the Nightmare, his hips bucking back desperately. Monstrous Nightmares, as it turned out, had no staying power, and bred continuously instead. For nearly twenty minutes now, the dragon had fucked him brutally, getting him ramped up as it slammed against his prostate, only to come minutes later and leave him hanging. Then its cock would swell again and they’d be back at it. Hiccup had never come just from being fucked before. He’d always had to help himself along, so he was in agony with his hands trapped behind him.

The Nadder had been rough. He wasn't pleased with Toothless's scent on him, and fucked him violently as if to punish him. It had been brutal and intense and Hiccup hated that he loved it. He caught a break with the Gronkle, who apparently decided that he needed a bath, and had set about licking his cock and hole with a large, rough tongue. Hiccup had been reduced to a squirming, panting mess as the dragon lapped at him until he came across his chest, crying out in pleasure. Only then was he turned on to his stomach and mounted. And gods, the Gronkle was huge, his cock as fat as the dragon itself. Hiccup had screamed and cried and taken everything he could and then some. He had a split second to catch his breath before Alvin had dragged him to the next cage.

He was nearly sobbing with his need to release. He was so close, so fucking close, and for a moment he actually wondered if he would be able to come from this, when the dragon filled him again and stopped. He all but screamed, wanting nothing more than to throttle either the dragon or Alvin or both and then it started all over again. The Nightmare’s cock pressed against him again, slamming in without preamble, and Hiccup found himself all but drooling as he tried to raise his hips, tried to offer himself up further to the beast.

“Fuck, yes, fuck me, fuck me, please, fuck me.” Hiccup’s voice was raw and needy and he knew the dragon didn’t understand him and he couldn’t find it in him to care. “So close, so close, need, please, yes!” Hiccup shrieked as he finally, finally came, bucking and writhing. And the Nightmare just began his movement anew, breeding Hiccup even as he cried out from sensitivity.

Four orgasms for Hiccup and at least twenty for the dragon later, he was finally left alone, the Nightmare finally sated as he trot away to curl up sleepily in a corner. Only then did Alvin enter the cage, whistling lowly at how utterly wrecked the boy was. His stomach was noticeably swollen with cum, some leaking out his ass as he shivered. Alvin followed the trail with his finger, gathering it and pushing it back in to the boy’s hole as he whined. His eyes were bleary as he looked up at him, a trail of drool from his mouth to his chin.

"A-Alvin.. Please.. N-No more. Please, let me rest." He pleaded, his voice hoarse and raw. After taking on three dragons, he needed a break. He was exhausted, and if he had to come again, he thought he might just die from overstimulation. The seed filling him acted like a drug, doing away with his resistance and making him pliable in the man’s hands. Alvin ignored his whimpers as he slid two fingers in to Hiccup’s hole, his other hand pressing against his stretched stomach. The boy almost sobbed, twisting slightly like he was trying to get away.

“Does it hurt?” Alvin asked unexpectedly, his fingers flexing against his stomach. Hiccup glared at him through tear filled eyes before nodding. His fingers slid out and he offered them to Hiccup, smearing the cum he’d collected along his lip until he opened his mouth and hesitantly licked them clean. He slowly sucked the digits clean before releasing his fingers. He had always gotten very floaty and obedient whenever Toothless came on or in him, so he could only imagine that the cum filling his ass was having an amplified affect.

"Alvin.. Please." He panted softly, turning his misty eyes to the large chief. "Please, lemme stop, it hurts." He begged.

"But you're not done yet." Alvin taunted. Hiccup thought he might scream. Alvin grunted and gave a smirk. "Fine."

 

 


End file.
